Naptár
by DianaRL
Summary: Vajon mire elég egy év az életedből? Megtalálhatod azt, aki számodra a családot jelenti. Összeveszhetsz valakivel, majd épp olyan könnyen ki is békülhetsz, aztán már emlékezni sem fogsz rá. Ünnepelhetsz és gyászolhatod a múlt eseményeit. De egy biztos: mire észreveszed magad, már kezdődik is az újabb esztendő.
1. Chapter 1

Január

Alfred nevetve robbant be az ajtón, ahogy a tűzijáték elhalt, és a petárdák durrogásának helyét átvették a beszélgetések vidám hangjai. Körös-körül mindenki ölelkezett vagy boldog új évet kívánt, ám neki sem volt túl sok ideje nézelődni, pár pillanat múlva ugyanis a nyakába kapott egy igen pezsgőgőzös angolt.  
- A-Amerika, ugye tudod, hogy én, hukk, mennyire szeretlek? – kapaszkodott belé Arthur, Alfred pedig kénytelen volt elkapni, nehogy mind a ketten elboruljanak. A fiú már épp körülnézett volna, mit kezdhetne az angollal, de legfőképp kinek passzolhatná le, amikor valahonnan feltűnt Franciaország, és gyengéden (az első percben), majd kissé erőszakosabban (úgy az ötödik perc környékén) megpróbálta lefejteni az angol kezeit a nyakából, nem túl nagy sikerrel.  
- Szerintem könnyebb lesz, ha hozok neki egy kis teát – kezdett volna hátrálni Francis, azonban Alfred elkapta a karját.  
- nem, ezt nem teheted, nem hagyhatsz vele egyedül!  
- Tudod, Amerika, minden háborúban vannak áldozatok – közölte ál-komolyan, majd kihasználva a másik meglepettségét egyszerűen otthagyta.  
- Hé, Anglia, azt mondják, kint láttak egy teázó unikornist, nem a tiéd? – hallotta meg Alfred a háta mögül az ismerős hangot, majd megfordulva szembetalálta magát az elnézően mosolygó Kanadával.  
- Bloody hell, Thesia, te meg mit csinálsz itt? – engedte el végre Arthur a foglyát, majd botladozva elindult a kijárat felé, amit Alfred egy megkönnyebbült sóhajjal nyugtázott.  
- Hálám üldözzön, de komolyan, már azt hittem, sosem szabadulok. Most mentettél meg egy nemzetet a teljes pusztulástól.  
Matthew halványan rámosolygott, majd egy halk bocsánatot motyogva egyszerűen otthagyta, és egy pillanattal később már el is tűnt a tömegben, Amerika azonban egészen addig elgondolkodva nézett utána, míg Francis meg nem érkezett a teával.

Február

Kanada meglepetten kapta fel a fejét a kopogtatásra, és már épp elkönyvelte volna magában, hogy csak a juharfa ága ért az ajtóhoz a nagy szélben, amikor a hang most már sokkal hangosabban megismétlődött. A fiú kíváncsian az ajtóhoz sietett, el se tudta képzelni, ki lehet az, hisz neki sosincs látogatója, majd kitárva az ajtót szembetalálta magát az átfagyott bátyjával.  
- Hey, nálad mindig ilyen hideg van? – lépett be Amerika, miközben alaposan szemügyre vette az előszobát, majd ledobálta a téli ruháit a fogas melletti székre. Matthew már szinte meg sem lepődött, tudta jól, hogy a másik képes mindenféle bejelentés nélkül, hívatlanul és nem kevésbé pofátlanul beállítani bárkihez, így csak teljes nyugalommal szemlélte, hogyan töri darabokra Alfred pár napra a tökéletesen eltervezett életét.  
- Tudom, hogy nagy tahóság csak így beállítani, szóval hoztam ajándékot – nyúlt bele mélyen a táskájába, mintha az feneketlen lenne, majd Kanada legnagyobb meglepetésére előrántott belőle egy szál haranglábat és egy doboz csokit. – Ne nézz így rám, ez eredeti amerikai. Gondoltam, jól esne, meg hát Valentin-nap van, ami ugye családi ünnep is, meg hát… érted, na – vágta ki magát Amerika, majd átnyújtotta az ajándékot.  
- Köszönöm – suttogta Matthew meghatódva, és talán a bátyja jelenlétében most először mosolygott tiszta szívből, mert bármennyire is nem jelentett ez az egész semmit, mégis átmelengette a szívét. És pont ettől tartott a legjobban.

Március

A füst keskeny csíkban kanyargott az ég felé a Kanada kezében lévő cigarettából, mintha csak az is a régi indián szokásokra akarna emlékezni, miközben a fiú az alig fodrozódó Erie-tavat figyelte. Amerika bezzeg késett, mint mindig, lassan már negyed órája várt rá, épp ezért szokott rá, hogy vigyen magával cigarettát. Általában mire a másik odaért, ő már rég elszívta, de úgy tűnt, most nem volt elég gyors.  
- Mattie, te meg mióta cigizel? – Kanada összerázkódott a beceneve hallatán, rettenetesen zavarta, de nem szólt érte, mintha még mindig gyerekek lennének. Mintha a másik még mindig annak a kis gyarmatnak nézné, aki volt.  
- Elég rég. Mióta érdekel, hogy mi van velem?  
- Tudod, elég rég – mondta, majd a másik elutasító tartását figyelmen kívül hagyva (a hangja érzelemmentes volt, mint mindig) lehuppant mellé. – De ne aggódj, van ám egy jó módszerem a leszokásra – vigyorodott el Amerika magabiztosan, felkeltve a másik kíváncsiságát.  
- na mi lenne az, agytröszt?  
- Hát ez – mondta, majd belelökte az öccsét a tóba. Kanada hangosan prüszkölve bukkant elő a jéghideg vízből, de azt kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy Alfrednek igaza volt, ezt a cigit már biztosan nem szívja el.  
- Nem hinném, hogy az lenne életed értelme, hogy összeszedj nekem egy tüdőgyulladást, szóval kérlek, húzz ki innen – nyújtotta a kezét kissé türelmetlenül, majd egyszerűen megragadta a másik karját és berántotta maga mellé.  
- Ez nem ér, hogy te mekkora paraszt vagy! – kiáltott fel Amerika, amint felbukkant a víz alól, és szembetalálta magát Matthew kárörvendő képével.  
- Látod, volt kitől tanulnom. Te jó ég, hogy mi mekkora idióták vagyunk – nevetett fel végül, majd pár perc múlva már az egész környék visszhangzott a kacagásuktól, Kanada pedig arra gondolt, bármilyen fájdalmas is lesz, amikor mindennek vége, az ilyen emlékekért már megérte

Április

Alfred izgatottan figyelte a résnyire nyitott ajtón át, ahogy az öccse még kissé félkómásan lebotorkál a lépcsőn. Kanada rögtön megtámadta a kávéfőzőt, ám az elkészült löttyöt egyből ki is köpte, majd még mindig prüszkölve leült volna az asztalhoz, ha a szék nem törik össze alatta.  
- Gyere elő, Amerika, tudom, hogy itt vagy – sóhajtott fel fáradtan, majd az odasiető Alfred segítségével feltápászkodott a romok közül.  
- Honnan tudtad, hogy én vagyok? – kérdezte a fiú kíváncsian.  
- Egyrészt láttam a cipőd az ajtó előtt, másrészt csak neked van ilyen pocsék humorod.  
- Tudod, a szék nem én voltam. Nem múzeumi bútorokkal kellene berendezned a lakásod.  
- Nem érdekes – mosolyodott el Kanada bágyadtan. – Számíthatok már bármi meglepetésre a cukros akciód után?  
- Öhm… Majd nézz rá a cipőfűződre – vigyorodott el Alfred zavartan, látva, hogy a másik milyen könnyen kiismerte.  
- Rendben. Boldog te-napot! – mondta kissé gúnyosan (Amerika most először vett észre bármilyen érzelmet a hangjában), majd elindult a szobája felé.  
- Várj! Ne haragudj, Matt, kérlek, ne menj el! – kapott Alfred a fiú keze után, mire az meglepetten fordult hátra. Hát igen, az amerikai tisztában volt vele, hogy ritkán szokott kérni bármit is, de azért néha tehet ő is kivételt.  
- Csak szeretnék egy kicsit egyedül maradni – erőltetett magára egy mosolyt. – Persze te attól nyugodtan maradhatsz, érezd otthon magad – mondta, majd kiszabadította a kezét és felviharzott a lépcsőn.  
Amerika nem tudta, hol rontotta el, mindenesetre amikor a kanadai még estére sem került elő, hiába üldögélt egész nap az ajtaja előtt üzeneteket dugdosva be a küszöb alatt, amikre sosem érkezett válasz, jobbnak látta, ha elmegy.

Május

A lángok táncot jártak a sötétségben, elnyelték az árnyakat és mindent olyan furcsán élessé tettek, mintha a segítségükkel az emberek szívének mélyére láthatnánk. Alfred hinni akarta, hogy így van, még ha őrültségnek is tartotta, mert legalább megmaradt volna annak az érzete, hogy egyszer végre megtudhatja, mire gondol ilyenkor a másik. Kanada most is némán, elgondolkodva bámult a lángokba, még azt se vette észre, hogy a kezében szorongatott bot végéről a pillecukor már rég a lángok martalékává lett, ő csak a fényt nézte, Amerika pedig őt. Egyikük se vette észre magát.  
- Miért hívtál ide? – nézett végül fel a fiatalabb, a tekintete tartózkodó volt, Alfred mégis elveszett a szemeiben, amik olyanok voltak, mint két lángra lobbant virág, de hiába is keresett volna benne bármiféle érzelmet vagy rezdülést, nem talált volna.  
- Eléggé tahó voltam, és ezzel én is tisztában vagyok – vonta meg a vállát Amerika, majd hátradőlt és lefeküdt a fűbe. – Csak bocsánatot akartam kérni.  
- Ugyan, nem kellett volna, én… nem haragszok. – A kanadai is áttelepedett mellé, ahogy lefeküdt, a karjuk összeért, és Alfred egy pillanatra azt hitte, hogy a bőre lángra lobbant, de nem, csak valami jóleső bizsergés, egyfajta zsibbadás járta át a karját, és még mozdulni se mert, nehogy megszakadjon a pillanat.  
- Láttam, hogy bánt. Egész végig kerültél, meetre is te érkeztél utoljára és mentél el elsőnek, nehogy azt hidd, hogy nem vettem észre, és azért bántott a dolog, na – vigyorodott el kínosan, majd az eget kezdte kémlelni.  
- Egyáltalán miért foglalkozol velem? Más észre se vesz, te meg… - Ő sem tudta. Ezerszer és ezerszer gondolta már végig, mit csinál, de nem érdekelte, nem akart gondolkozni, elég volt csak érezni.  
- Nézd, hullócsillag! – mutatott hirtelen a messzeségbe, remélve, hogy megússza a válaszadást. – Mit kívántál? Ne csináld már, mondd el! – próbált kérlelően nézni a másikra, de az csak a fejét rázta.  
- Akkor nem válna valóra.  
- Ilyen fontos, hogy teljesüljön?  
- Igen, eléggé – mosolyodott el, majd mindketten némán bámulták tovább az eget, csak néha szólalva meg, amikor felfedeztek egy-egy újabb hullócsillagot.  
Mindenesetre Amerika remélte, hogy ugyanazt kívánták, mert a maga részéről nagyon örült volna, ha ez az alkalom még elég sokszor megismétlődik. Mondjuk a végtelenségig, az úgy elég is lesz.

Június

- Látnom kellene valamit? – nézett furcsán Alfred az előtte lévő üres felületre, kutatva annak a jelét, hogy lenne ott bármi.  
- Nem tudod, milyen nap van ma? – mosolyodott el szélesen Kanada, mire a másik megvonta a vállát.  
- Vasárnap?  
- Az is, de én nem pont erre gondoltam. Szentivánéj, ismerős?  
- Te jó ég, a ruszkinak van saját napja, és még szent is? – kerekedett el Alfred szeme, mire Matthew kacagva megrázta a fejét.  
- Tudod, ez eredetileg egy pogány ünnep volt, még ma is nagy hagyománya van. Azt mondják, ilyenkor nyitva áll a két világ közt az átjáró.  
- Ja, én abban még mindig nem hiszek – vigyorodott el Amerika, majd gyanakodva az öccsére sandított. – Remélem, nem jössz te is a tündérekkel.  
- Dehogy, Aidyn nem tündér, hanem lidérc.  
- Jó, asszem most keresünk neked egy szakembert, de nyugi, nem olyan gázos a hallucináció, Anglia is mindig ezt csinálja, csak ő gyógyíthatatlan – ragadta meg Alfred a kanadai kezét, majd elkezdte az ajtó felé húzni a kacagó fiút.  
- Tudod, nálad hitetlenebb emberrel ritkán találkozni! – nevetett még mindig, majd visszavezette a másikat az asztalhoz. – Bízol bennem?  
- Attól függ. Fájni fog nekem az a bizalom?  
- Nem – nézett rá furcsán Matthew.  
- Akkor igen – vigyorodott el Amerika.  
- Akkor hunyd le a szemed, kérlek.  
Furcsa volt, hogy ezúttal nem hagyatkozhatott a látására, de érezve a testvére bíztató kézszorítását egy kicsit megnyugodott. Érezte, hogy Kanada a másik kezével megérintette az arcát, aztán lehelletkönnyű érintés a szemhéjain, ahogy a másik ajkai hozzáértek, de meglepődni sem olt ideje, az érintésnek vége is szakadt, majd meghallotta Kanada hangját.  
- Most már kinyithatod.  
Alfred maga sem akarta elhinni, de egy apró, pislákoló lény ücsörgött az asztal közepén teljes nyugalommal, miközben őt figyelte, majd látva meglepődését egy nemzetközi jellel elmutogatta neki, mit gondol az agyi képességeiről, amivel nem lopta be magát túlzottan az amerikai szívébe.  
- Vagy én is elkezdtem hallucinálni, vagy ez az izé itt tényleg nagyon nyomi – böködte meg a lidércet, mire az beleharapott a mutatóujjába és gyorsan távozott. – Hogy rohadnál meg, te kis dög! Most nézd meg, Matt!  
Kanada azonban nem figyelt rá, ugyanis el volt foglalva azzal, hogy az asztalra borulva nevessen. Végül Alfred is elmosolyodott, hisz ritkán látta a másikat ilyen vidámnak, azt a kis rohadékot meg ráér majd később is elkapni. Most már úgyis látja.


	2. Chapter 2

Július

- Ne aggódj, mon cher, el fog jönni – dőlt előrébb mosolyogva Franciaország, majd megszorította Kanada kezét. Matthew szinte el is feledkezett arról, hogy volt nevelője itt van, annyira elgondolkozott, így meglepődve rántotta el a kezét az érintés elől.  
- Ugyan, én nem várok senkit – mosolyodott el tartózkodóan, majd próbált minél távolabb kerülni a másiktól, ami az asztalnak hála igen nehezen ment.  
- Ne akarj átverni, van szemem az ilyesmihez. Meséld csak el Francis bácsinak, mi történt – villantott a francia egy magához képest visszafogottan perverz mosolyt, amitől Matthew-t mindig kiverte a víz.  
- T-tényleg semmi, komolyan, csak beszélgetünk meg ilyesmi, már a háború óta nem is találkoztunk és jó néha kicsit nosztalgiázni, meg hát testvérek lennénk vagy mi, és… - habogott össze-vissza Kanada, majd rémülten elhallgatott, rájőve, hogy túl sokat beszélt. Franciaország csalódottan csettintett, majd hátradőlt a széken.  
- Szólhattál volna hamarabb is, de komolyan. Megkíméltél volna egy csúfos vereségtől. – Matthew értetlenül nézett a vendégére, mire a másik még hozzátette. – Fogadtunk Arthurral, ki lehet az illető. Ő a bátyádra tippelt, én a ruszkira, most meg legközelebb fizethetem a whiskyfogyasztását. El sem hinnéd, mennyit képes inni, a végén már az ember azt kívánja, inkább ájulna el.  
- De én tényleg nem… - kezdett volna mentegetőzni Kanada, de Francis félbeszakította.  
- Hiába tagadod, látszik – vigyorodott el a francia, majd kényelmesen rátámaszkodott az asztalra. – Mivel már nagyfiú vagy, mondok egy történetet. Volt egyszer egy méhecske meg egy paradicsom…  
- Paradicsom? – kérdezte kissé szkeptikusan a kanadai, várva, hogy mi fog ebből az egészből kisülni.  
- Hát igen, legutóbb az olaszoknak kellett előadnom, még valamikor az újkor kezdetén – vigyorodott el kínosan Francis, mire Matthew amint rájött, mire is akar kilyukadni a másik, fülig vörösödött.  
- Remélem, ezt te sem gondoltad komolyan.  
- Dehogynem! Hát milyen pótszülő lennék, ha nem világosítanálak fel időben? – veregette meg színpadias mozdulatokkal a fiatalabb vállát, majd látva a másik arckifejezését elnevette magát. – Ne aggódj, csak vicceltem! Azért ne tévessz össze azzal a teamán barommal, ez maximum rá vallana.  
Végül Kanada is halkan elnevette magát, egy kis időre el is feledkezett minden másról, csak a beszélgetésre figyelt, még sosem érezte magát ilyen jól a másik társaságában. Csak akkor merült fel ismét a testvére, amikor már kikísérte a vendégét.  
- Be kell vallanom, hogy nem vagyok oda azért a jenkiért, de azt még nekem is el kell ismernem, hogy jó hatással van rád. Még sosem hallottalak ennyit beszélni.  
- Valld be, hogy ezt valami nyálas filmből szedted – mosolyodott el Kanada, mire Franciaország elnevette magát.  
- Megfogtál. Ne aggódj, ha tényleg szeret, eljön – komolyodott el a férfi hangja, és ez egyszerűen annyira nem illett a természetéhez, hogy Matthew egy rövid ideig azt hitte, egy teljesen más emberrel beszél. A pillanat azonban hamar megtört, rögtön, amint Francis még elhaladtában visszakiabált. – De komolyan, azért használjatok óvszert, szerencsétlenek!  
Kanada hinni akarta, hogy a férfinak igaza lesz és a bátyja tényleg eljön, bár maga sem tudta, miért olyan fontos neki, hogy itt legyen. Persze születésnapja van, de a másik már biztos a sajátját szervezi, és eszébe sem jut, mint tavaly, vagy azelőtt, vagy bármikor… Nem értette, miért lenne ez az év más.  
Matthew már rég aludt, amikor Amerika megérkezett, a fiú a konyhaasztalra borulva, a homlokát ráncolva és motyogva feküdt. Biztosan sokáig várt rá, hisz már lassan hajnalodott, és a kávésbögrék számából ítélve a fiú elég hosszú ideig bírhatta.  
Alfred egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve óvatosan felemelte az öccsét, vigyázva, nehogy felébredjen (irreálisan könnyű volt, és lehetetlenül törékenynek tűnt), majd átvitte a kanapéra, lefektette és ő maga is mellémászott. A fiú rögtön átkarolta, mintha csak valamilyen alvósmaci lenne, ás Amerika rádöbbent, hogy hiányzott már neki ez a törékeny béke a felkelő nappal, a csicsergő madarakkal, de legfőképp Kanadával.

Augusztus

- Ugyan, Matt, gyere már, tudod te, milyen jó a víz? – kiabált ki Amerika a tóból, mire Kanada csak nevetve megcsóválta a fejét.  
- Úgy nézek ki, mint aki megőrült?  
- Mert én?  
- Kérlek szépen, te pontosan úgy tűnsz – mosolyodott el féloldalasan Matthew, majd tovább figyelte a vízben szenvedő testvérét.  
- Legutóbb sem haltál bele – vigyorodott el szélesen Amerika, felidézve legutóbbi vizes incidensüket.  
- Ebben igazad van, sőt, legalább mindenki megtapasztalhatta, milyen elviselhetetlen két taknyos ország. Főleg, ha történetesen az egyikük te vagy.  
- Ha nem jössz ide, komolyan beledoblak megint! – indult meg Alfred a másik felé, mire Kanada gyorsan ledobta az eddig viselt pólót és farmert, majd feltartott kézzel megindult a vízpart felé.  
- Az egyetlen szerencséd, hogy nincs itt senki, különben már rég itthagytalak volna – morogta inkább magának a fiatalabb, Amerika viszont túlzottan el volt foglalva azzal, hogy félredöntött fejjel figyelje ahhoz, hogy meghallja, mit mondott.  
Matthew még be sem ért rendesen, máris a víz alatt találta magát, hála a testvérének, ráadásul minden levegő nélkül. Már megint.  
- Te komolyan ennyire hülye vagy, vagy csak tetteted? – prüszkölt Kanada, amikor felbukkant a tóból. – Vagy egyszerűen csak mániád embereket vízbe fojtani?  
Matthew-t határozottan kezdte idegesíteni, hogy a másik semmit sem reagál, ráadásul az arckifejezése is egy sült hal mimikáját vette fel, úgyhogy egy halk sóhaj kíséretében halványan elmosolyodott, hátha a másik attól tart, megharagudott. Nem tartotta lehetségesnek, de azért sosem lehet tudni.  
- Lassan komolyan kárpótolnod kell ezekért – nevetett fel halkan, majd elindult volna a part felé, de Alfed megállította. Kanada meglepetten nézett vissza, hogy megkérdezze, mi a baj, de erre már sosem került sor, amint szembetalálta magát a vizslató, kék szempárral, nem tudta, mit mondhatna anélkül, hogy tartania kellene a reakciótól. Mindig, amikor a testvére szemébe nézett, egy kicsi átragadt rá is abból a szabadságvágyból és fékezhetetlenségből, ami jellemző volt Amerikára, és ő is őrült és meggondolatlan akart lenni pár pillanatig, a határokat feszegetni, vagy bármit, csak minél tovább az övé lehessen ez az érzés.  
Mégsem ő volt az, aki lépett, Matthew már csak a másik ajkait érezte az övéin, inkább csak olyan óvatos puszi volt, aztán ahogy Amerika felbátorodott azon, hogy a másik nem lökte el, újabb és újabb követte egymást, mígnem Kanada azt vette észre, hogy lehunyt szemmel, összeölelkezve csókolóznak a tó közepén, lassan belecsúszva a vízbe, de egyikük sem akarta elereszteni a másikat vagy megszakítani ezt az egészet. Ahhoz túl törékeny volt a pillanat, a következő perc pedig a magyarázkodás terhét hordozta magával.  
Mégis, amikor már ki tudja, mióta voltak a víz alatt, kénytelen voltak különválni, Matthew pedig hirtelen úgy érezte, mintha a víz kitisztította volna a gondolatait, rájött, hogy ezt nem lehet megbeszélni, elintézni egy bocsival vagy egy erőltetett nevetéssel, mert valami végleg megváltozott. Benne legalábbis biztosan.  
Mint egy őrült, rúgta el magát a helytől, ahol eddig állt, majd kiúszva a partra felkapta a ruháit, és mire Amerika bármit is mondhatott volna, már ott sem volt.  
Alfred dühös kiáltására megrezzent az erdő, és az állatok rémülten menekültek a közeléből, majd belevágott a vízbe, és lemondóan visszamerült a felejtést nyújtó víztükör mögé.

Szeptember

Gyertyák százai világítottak a szobában, amikor Alfred belépett, köztük pedig egy üres folton ott térdepelt Kanada, olyan közül a lángokhoz, hogy bármelyik pillanatban belekaphattak a ruhájába, kezét az arcára szorította, mintha csak teljesen el akarna zárkózni ettől a bűnös világtól. Szinte teljesen mozdulatlan volt, csak néha-néha rázkódott meg a válla, mindössze ez mutatta, hogy némán zokog. Amerikának furcsa volt látni ezt a hirtelen váltást, hisz alig pár lépésnyire még emberek nyüzsögtek örülve az ősz beköszöntének, idebent pedig halotti csend honolt, mintha csak egy temetőbe lépett volna.  
- Mi a baj, Matt? Hallod, válaszolj már! – próbált közelebb jutni a fiúhoz Alfred, de a mécsesek megakadályozták, mintha csak az ő távoltartására teremttettek volna. Pedig legszívesebben szorosan magához ölelte volna a másikat, hogy megpróbálja elűzni a szomorúság árnyait, mint ahogy ezt évekkel ezelőtt, kiskorukban is kellett volna tennie.  
- Menj el, kérlek – engedte le a fiú a kezeit, de nem nézett rá, rendületlenül bámulta az előtte táncoló lángokat. – Megkértelek, hogy ma ne gyere ide.  
- Tudom, épp ezért jöttem – mosolyodott el halványan az idősebb, majd lassan leereszkedett az ajtó mellé. Látszólag Kanada úgy döntött, inkább nem vesz róla tudomást, csak néha-néha tekintett felé, mintegy leellenőrizve ott van-e még, de akkor is gyorsan elkapta a pillantását. Amerika azzal kezdett szórakozni, hogy elkapta a mécsesek kanócát, egyesével eloltva ezzel a lángokat. A röpke fájdalom nem hagyta, hogy a figyelme elkalandozzon, a seb úgyis hamar begyógyult.  
- Miért nem hagysz gyászolni? – kérdezte halkan Kanada, talán percekkel vagy órákkal később.  
- Amit te csinálsz, az csak felesleges cécó.  
- Felesleges? Én nem hinném – jelentette ki látszólagos nyugalommal Matthew, de a tekintetével akár lyukat is égethetett volna a falba. – Talán felesleges lenne emlékezni a népünkre, az elesettekre? Vagy felesleges lenne megtartanunk azt a cseppnyi emberséget, ami adatott? Különben nem is lenne értelme élnünk, és hiába hiszik azt egyesek, attól még nem vagyunk se hősük, se istenek.  
Amerika arcára ráfagyott a mosoly, ahogy lassan felállt, majd ráérősen elkezdte lekaparni a festéket az ajtófélfáról, mintha számítana, mintha ezzel az egyszerű cselekedettel ki nem mondottá tehetné a szavakat és meg nem történtté a tetteket.  
- Tudod mit – nézett fel hirtelen, - tombolj, hisztizz, gyászolj, nem érdekel. Keress meg, ha úgy érzed, képes leszel emberszámba venni. Mert én is az vagyok, képzeld.  
Matthew tágra nyílt szemekkel figyelte, ahogy egyszerűen kilépett az ajtón, mintha ott sem lett volna, és még csak most kezdte felfogni a szavai értelmét. A függöny könnyedén lobbant lángra, ahogy hozzávágta a mécsest, de ez sem volt képes megakasztani, csak utol akarta érni a bátyját.

Október

A világtalálkozón mindig az ebédidő előtti percek voltak azok, amikor az unalom a tetőfokára hágott, és most sem volt ez másként. Amerika zavartalanul szónokolt valamilyen gigantikus hősről, ami majd megmenti a jegesmedvéket és a jégsapkákat, és észre sem vette, hogy a többiek már elérték a nyitott szemmel alvás egy olyan szintjét, amihez évek tapasztalata szükséges. Kivéve persze azokat, akik tényleg elaludtak, és most édesdeden szunyókáltak az asztalra borulva.  
Kanada köszönte szépen, neki semmi baja sem volt, amíg a testvére a három méteres körzetén kívül volt, mert már őszintén kezdett elege lenni Alfred kiskutyatekintetétől és letört arcától. Azok után, hogy már vagy ezerszer bocsánatot kért, nem tudta, mit vár még tőle a másik, de kezdte azt hinni, hogy Amerika sincs vele teljesen tisztában. Márpedig neki kezdett tökéletesen elege lenni.  
Most is, amint Amerika leült mellé, szinte vágni lehetett a levegőt, Matthew amennyire tudott, belebújt a jegyzeteibe, mintha csak abból állna a világ, Alfred pedig olyan áhítatosan nézte a beszédet tartó Japánt, mintha ő maga lenne a Messiás. Kanada azonban még így is látta, hogy volt nevelői sokatmondó pillantást váltottak a fejük felett, amitől egyből rossz érzése támadt és attól kezdett tartani, hogy ezek ketten készülnek valamire. Ha ez a valami épp egy kapcsolatmentő akció, akkor ő örök kudarcra van ítélve.  
Matthew óvatosan megböködte a bátyja kezét, majd látva, hogy nem reagál, könnyedén megfogta, ami először olyan természetesnek tűnt, mint egy lélegzetvétel vagy a napsütés, aztán amint tudatosult benne, mit csinál, az arca színe kezdett hasonlítani Franciaország hőn szeretett rózsáiéhoz. Zavartan emelte a feje elé az előtte heverő lapokat, mintha csak belemélyedt volna az átolvasásukba, de oldalra sandítva látta, hogy Alfred sincs jobb színben. Az egyetlen szerencséjük az volt, hogy se Anglia, se Franciaország nem vett észre semmit az egészből.  
Nem tudták, meddig ültek így, kizárva a külvilágot, de már mindenki szedelőzködött, amikor egyszer csak Amerika alól hirtelen eltűnt a szék, ő pedig elterült a földön.  
- Idióta jenki, nem kellene ennyi hamburgert zabálnod, talán még a szék is elbírna – rángatta fel Arthur a szerencsétlent jó hangosan, hogy a többiek ne hallják az Alfred fülébe suttogó Francist.  
- Ez volt az utolsó dobásod, értve vagyok? Ha még egyszer megbántod, nyekk – Amerika nagyot nyelt, látva, hogy a másik nem viccel, de azért eleresztett egy vérszegény kacajt, mintha Anglia mondatán nevetne.  
- Mon cher, kicsit elrabolnánk a… barátod, remélem, nem gond – villantott Franciaország egy elbűvölőnek szánt mosolyt, majd az amerikait közrefogva kimasíroztak az ajtón.  
Kanada most először érezte azt életében, hogy abszolút nem ért semmit.

November

_„Kedves Alfred!_  
_Írásban mindig is jobban ki tudtam fejezni magam, mint szóban, ezért kérlek, ne vedd sértésnek, hogy nem személyesen beszélünk._  
_Azt hiszem, szeretlek."_  
Kanada lemondóan sóhajtva gyűrte össze a lapot, majd csukott szemmel hátradobta. A galacsin nagyot koppanva pattant le a kuka pereméről, majd elgurult a padlón egészen a medve elé, aki nemes egyszerűséggel felkapta, majd kikocogott a szobából.  
Matthew már épp eltervezte, hogy iszik egy juharszirupos teát, hátha egy kicsit elfelejtheti ezt az egész helyzetet, aztán újra megpróbálja, amikor beszállt az ablakon egy papírrepülő, egyenesen fejbetalálva őt. Már épp összegyűrte volna, amikor észrevette, hogy valaki rávésett pár sort, kihajtogatva pedig rögtön felismerte a bátyja macskakaparását.  
„Remélem, az első mondatod csak egy rossz vicc volt. Mindig is pocsék fogalmazó voltál.  
Inkább gyere le, majd ott megbeszéljük."  
- Miért nem jössz inkább te fel? – hajolt ki mosolyogva az ablakon, miután észrevette a kerítésének támaszkodó Amerikát.  
- Szívesen mennék én, csak tudod, a dögöd megette a kulcsom. Az erkélyjelenet meg nagyon romantikus és hasonlók, csak idelenn elég kényelmetlen, meg mocskosul hideg van. Hogy a francba bírod te ezt az időjárást?  
- Mondjuk nem egy szál pólóban indulok útnak novemberben – nézett rosszallóan az amerikaira, de azért megkönyörült rajta és lement hozzá, ráadásul még vitt neki kabátot is.  
- Hogy kerülsz ide?  
- Úgy a sarkon járhattam, amikor a medvéd odanyomta a kezembe ezt – mutatta fel Alfred vigyorogva a nyálas, kissé megrágott galacsint, Kuma pedig büszkén a lábának dörgölőzött. – Aztán amíg olvastam, felzabálta a kulcsom a dugicsokimmal együtt, és kérek ám másikat.  
- És a levél… nem mondasz rá semmit? – kérdezte nagyot nyelve Matthew, bár nem tudta, tényleg hallani akarja-e a választ.  
- Azt, hogy hülye vagy – jelentette ki a másik nagy komolyan, majd nevetve összeborzolta a haját. – Szerinted mi a fenéért töröm itt magam hónapok óta? És még én állok érzelmileg a padló szintjén.  
- Dehogy, a padló hozzád képest romantikus alkat – mosolyodott el végre Kanada is megkönnyebbülten.  
- Lehet, hogy nem mindig mutatom ki, vagy nem hangoztatom naponta ezerszer, tőlem ilyesmit hiába is várnál, de azért… hát, fontos vagy nekem, na. Most nem mondom, hogy örök hűség, elválaszthatatlanság, meg hasonlók, mert ha az eddigieket nézzük, biztos lesz még egypár bukkanó, de én is szeretném, ha megpróbálnánk – nézett fel kissé feszengve Alfred valamiféle válaszra várva, és Matthew tudta, mennyire nehezére esett már ezt is kimondania.  
- Köszönöm – ragyogtatott rá Kanada egy őszinte mosolyt.  
- De kérlek, most már hagyjuk a romantikát, mert lassan elcsöppenek, és úgy őszintén, szétfagytam.  
- Gyere, kapsz egy teát, az majd felmelegít – nevetett fel a fiatalabb, majd beinvitálta a testvérét a lakásába.  
- Meg ne próbáld, mert komolyan rád borítom.  
Kanada nem sokszor érezte, hogy egy pillanat teljes, de most semmin sem változtatott volna. Az elkeveredő tea- és kávéillat, Alfred ízetlen tréfái, a mosolya, a közelsége, Kuma a lábánál, mind-mind így volt tökéletes. Remélte, hogy erre a pillanatra még sokáig emlékezni fog.

December

Amerika elveszetten keringett az országok között, habár néhány emberrel leállt beszélgetni egy-egy pillanatra, sehol sem maradt tovább pár percnél, és határozottan úgy tűnt, mintha keresne valakit. A többiek sokat sejtető összenézése vagy halk nevetésbe fulladó suttogása már fel sem tűnt neki, amúgy is tény volt, hogy országok között mindenki hamarabb tud a másik kapcsolatáról, mint ahogy egyáltalán az illető rájönne.  
- Kit keresel? – hallotta meg végre a háta mögül a jól ismert, halk hangot, mire vigyorogva hátrafordult.  
- Gondoltam, lemérem Anglia részegségi fokát. Ha elküld a fenébe, még eléggé józan, ha meg nem… uhh, abba inkább bele sem akarok gondolni.  
- Ó, akkor hagylak, hm, kísérletezni, majd később még találkozunk – fordult meg egy kissé gúnyos félmosollyal Kanada, Amerika azonban gyorsan elvágta az útját.  
- Hohó, hová ilyen sietősen? Tudod, ez humor volt. Nem? Ja, elfelejtettem, hogy neked nincs humorérzéked.  
- Még ha ezt nem te mondanád, talán el is hinném – szélesedett ki Matthew mosolya, de Alfred már nem figyelt rá, elragadtatottan bámulta a plafont.  
- Nézd, fagyöngy! – mutogatott valahová a fejük felé, miközben olyan arcot vágott, mint egy óvodás, aki épp most kapta meg a harmadik repetáját.  
- Várj, mióta lebegnek fagyöngyök csak úgy a… - A mondat azonban sosem lett befejezve, ugyanis Amerika az egyik legősibb módot használta a másik gyengéd elnémítására, majd nem törődve a körülöttük felhangzó tapssal és füttyögéssel, percekig el sem engedte, csak csókolta, mintha egyedül ők ketten lennének a teremben.  
- Vajon jövőre is ilyen őrült évünk lesz? – tette fel nevetve a kérdést Alfred, mire Matthew elszörnyedve nézett fel rá.  
- Nagyon remélem, hogy nem. Belőled az idei évben is túl sok volt.  
- Ahh, most a lelkembe gázoltál – emelte színpadiasan a kezét a szeme elég Amerika, mire Kanada halkan felnevetett. – Most komolyan ki kell engesztelned.  
- Tudod mit, majd jövőre – mosolyodott el a fiatalabb, majd Alfred észre se vette magát, már ott is hagyta.  
- Hé, ez nem ér! Mi az, hogy már megint lelépsz?! Gyere csak vissza – rohant utána félrelökve jópár országot, így már egyikük sem láthatta, hogy Franciaország nem messze tőlük elégedetten összepacsizott Angliával.  
- Lásd be, borvedelő, nekem lett igazam.  
- Ezt nem kétlem, bár azért kellett hozzá egy _ici-pici_ segítség – dőlt gúnyosan az asztalnak Francis, majd felkapott egy pohár bort.  
- Csak egy apró – ironizált Arthur is, majd követte a társa példáját. – Remélem, nincs csőd szélén az országod, ugyanis a mai fogyasztásom te állod.  
- Ha eddig nem volt, most már biztos ott lesz.  
- Szerinted rendben lesznek? – kérdezte pár perccel és pohárral később Franciaország elgondolkozva.  
- Nagyon remélem, hogy csak egy kis kezdőlökés kellett nekik, mert semmi kedvem a továbbiakban is az ő magánéletüket egyengetni.  
- Akkor hát – ragadott meg Francis egy-egy üveget – igyunk a jövő évre!  
- Még csak karácsony van.  
- Olyan ünneprontó tudsz néha lenni! Egy szemernyi romantika sem szorult beléd, én mondom.  
- De te épp így szeretsz, nem? – mosolyodott el ártatlanul az angol, majd amíg a társa nem figyelt, kikapta a kezéből az italt. – A jövő évre!


End file.
